<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My only Sanity by Lovebluestones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799836">My only Sanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebluestones/pseuds/Lovebluestones'>Lovebluestones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Eddie Gluskin/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Insane Eddie Gluskin, Oral Sex, PTSD, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy, Vaginal Sex, darling - Freeform, eddie gluskin - Freeform, eddie gluskin x you, soft eddie gluskin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebluestones/pseuds/Lovebluestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie gluskin is a lonely groom who is looking for his lovely darling,you are trying to find your way out of mount massive asylum but instead you meet eddie,and develop feelings for him and one thing leads to other and you know what happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Gluskin/Original Character(s), Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever story...please leave your feedback,and do tell me if y'all want a part two! Happy reading loves &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were hiding in a dark corner and catching your breath after running for hours in this hell, it was impossible to keep track of time in mount massive asylum. You just wanted to be out of this hellhole but instead it felt like you were going deeper and deeper, sitting down in the corner with legs pressed to the chest you cried a little after seeing all the madness and gore, you had been followed by number of variants. It pained all over body now…there were cuts all over your hands, your calves ached for running for so long, being physically and mentally exhausted you stretched your body and lied down on your back for a while and closed your eyes, keeping the camera aside. </p><p>All the happy memories rushed to your mind…your family, your friend...all the good times. You hated yourself for making the decision to come to mount massive asylum to expose the shitty Murkoff corporation, in fact you didn’t even tell anyone you were coming here, so there was no hope someone would come and find you. Your thoughts were disturbed by a loud thud from a distance, you could now hear footsteps coming your way.</p><p>”Not now, please god, not now!” you said standing up on your weak legs. You could still hear the footsteps coming your way but now faster. Fear ran through your body and your heart beating faster than ever…you didn’t want to die, not here, not in this shitty place all alone by some mad bastard.” I’m not going to die…”. You buckled yourself up and increased your speed, climbing through the boxes you heard someone shouting from behind. You pulled yourself up with all the strength in your body and jumped to the other side. You could see nothing but stairs that went down.” I guess I have no choice then”. Gripping the camera in your hand you carefully went downstairs, it was a lot darker than the upper level, every inch of your body told you to turn around but you didn’t really have any choice.<br/>After walking for a bit now you realized it had been very quiet…which was very unusual in this place. With the flash of the camera light you were just searching for an exit sign.<br/>” Please god get me out of here” you whispered to yourself. Now you were able to hear some footsteps but couldn’t exactly make out where they were coming from. To be safe you walked only in shadows. The footsteps grew louder, you quickly went under the table to hide, there was singing, who could possibly sing in this situation.” What the actual hell”. you whispered.” When I was little boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over and no girlie can I find just like the little girl I have in mind.” You could now clearly hear the voice, and by your surprise it was actually a melodious and sweet voice. </p><p>It was quite soothing to you. From beneath the table you could make out two muscular legs going to the other side. You were just waiting for a chance for him to be out of this room so you could run…just when you were going to get out he came back in, you realized the flash of your camera was on “Fuck.” you cursed to yourself and switched the flash off and took the nearest piece of wood and threw it another direction. Your trick worked, as he went in that direction you immediately came out from the table ready to run…but maybe you were not so quick. You felt a large hand grabbing your left hand from behind and the other hand grasping your stomach tightly as he pulled you towards him.</p><p>” Acting very smart Darling, are we?” You struggled against his body and suddenly he turned you around and both of you were face to face. You were surprised that this maniac was actually dressed decently, since you mostly encountered naked variant attacking you.</p><p> You couldn’t help but notice his unusually handsome face. Baby blue eye with some bloody veins, a part of his part for slightly disfigured and he had a very strong and sharp jaw, jet black hair slicked black and shaved on the sides.” Now now darling enough with the hide and seek game, let’s get ready for our wedding” he said with a smile on his face.” You want to marry me?!I don’t even know you.” You felt kind of stupid asking that question …since maniacs have no reasons for their actions, you weren’t actually expecting a reply but were surprised by one. ”You don’t remember me darling? I’m Eddie Gluskin! Your soon to be Groom.” Then it struck you. You knew him, he was the subject to the morphogenic engine who came running toward you practically begging for help but you couldn’t do anything. You felt sorry for him, the engine had made him insane. It shocked you that your completely sane mind couldn’t recognize him, but he recognized you in just seconds.<br/>“How do you still remember me?” you asked. He sighed and said “how could I possibly forget your beautiful face” and he smiled.” Come now darling I have to fix you first so that you would be fit to bear my child. What the fuck, he’s going to bed me you thought to yourself but more importantly he was going to fix you??...You were very confused by that so you asked straight away.” How are you going to fix me? You asked…” You ask too many questions. “he was frustrated by now. You knew something was wrong, he grabbed your hand and walked you towards a better lit room. You were just waiting for a chance to run away from him.</p><p> He picked you up and laid you down on a table and strapped your hands to a leather belt ,you turned your head towards the other side and saw body parts hanging, you had to get out of there, ”What are you going to do?” you said crying, he shushed you and said ”Everything is going to be alright”. There was shouting in the other room, or maybe a hope for you,” Darling I’m going to be right back, wait for me.” with that he went to the other room. You struggled against the straps and pulled your hand. The strap on your left hand was slightly loose with some more effort your hand was free. You freed your other hand too and quickly ran out of the room. </p><p>You could see a vent just as you thought you were getting out of his reach, you heard him call out for you.” Darling, WHOORE!!” You ran towards the vent and jumped and climbed it. This vent was actually high so it was difficult to get in it quickly, but you pulled yourself up with all your strength, just as you were going in the vent, you could feel two hand grabbing your legs and pulling you down.” NOOO” you shouted and kicked your legs to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He pulled you down and threw you over his shoulder. You still struggled against him.<br/> “Let me go!” you said and then you felt a sharp thing against your hip, you gasped.” Shut your slutty mouth.” he said, after a while you were back to the room. </p><p>He placed you again on that table “Why all you ungrateful sluts want to leave me!” he shouted, you were literally sobbing at this point, this is how you die, you lost all your hope to escape this man. You closed your eyes and were ready for a sharp pain that your body was going to feel. But instead he was tearing your clothes, your shirt was torn open. He paused, you didn’t feel or hear anything.<br/> You opened your eyes and saw him staring at your breasts with mouth slightly open, you felt embarrassed and tried to cover yourself but unfortunately your hands were restrained. He took his knife and sliced the middle of your bra. Your breasts were exposed to him. He gasped and said “This is impossible”. He then unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down.” Please don’t” you quietly said, He lightly grabbed your crotch “You are a Woman” he exclaimed,” finally! after waiting for such a long-time god has sent me a perfect bride.” He said with a smile.” So, you’re not going to kill me?” you asked. He chuckled slightly and said “Why would I kill such a beautiful woman.” After saying that his expression changed to something sinister.” But I need to punish you for what you have done, I need to teach you a lesson so that you never even think of running away from me.” he said in a low voice. He was freeing you from the restrains “Please don’t hurt me” you said.</p><p>” I won’t hurt you unless you obey everything I say.” He said with an evil smile on face. You were now standing on your feet. He pulled you towards himself and whispered in your ear” get on your knees” this sent chill down your spine.” What?” you said.” You heard me, now get on your knees and be a good girl.” Eddie said with a seductive voice, you were still processing the situation until you felt a knife against your cheekbone.” Get.on.your.fucking.knees.” he snarled, his expression frightened you. Obeying him was the only thing that could help you survive.</p><p> You lowered yourself watching him and his expression returning to the sinister smile. You were on your knees now not knowing what to do next. You had sex in the past but didn’t ever have any oral sex, your partner didn’t enjoy it. You felt the knife again at your neck” Get on with it, you slut” he said with a low voice. You raised your hand and placed it on his clothed member… slightly massaging it, you heard him gasp. You started to unzip his pants slowly, you could already see his huge erection through his boxers, you then pulled down his boxers and his cock springed up, his size was unnaturally big, you doubted it would fit in your mouth, it was already dripping precum. You brought your mouth closer to his member. </p><p>You licked the tip very gently with your tongue tasting the precum. You could hear him moan above you. You gave the tip another few licks and then started sucking the tip and played with his balls. You heard the knife fall down on the ground giving you relief. He grabbed you hair and pushed you in so that you could take more length of his cock. Your pace was slow right now but you took all his length in and could feel his cock press against the back of your throat. You tried no to gag. He pushed his thumb between your teeth to open your mouth wider. You were actually getting good at this and your tongue was still licking the tip.</p><p> ”AH yes darling the tip..OH..sss just open a bit wider darling, you want your daddy to come don’t you? mmmm yes keep licking the tip..sss aanh” He was moaning, grunting loudly like he was receiving this after a long time. You picked up your pace and his fingers entangled with your hair. He was getting louder which meant he was close. He was losing his balance and backed up and sat on the table. You were still sucking him, not disconnecting once. You were enjoying this as much as he was, were you going crazy too, you felt yourself getting wet by all this. Now both of his hand were tightly on your head ,you were sucking him like maad..and giving equal attention to his balls with your hand, your other hand slided inside his shirt and you felt his abs flexing every now and then, you looked up at him while sucking ,he was bent backwards a bit on the table, but he was staring right at you with lustful eye and eyebrows furrowed and open mouth.<br/> This all was getting too much for you ,you removed you hand from massaging his abs and slided them down in your panties, stroking your clit slightly. You moaned on his dick, he obviously noticed this and bent forward to find out what was going on, he saw your hand moving inside your panties ,he chuckled lowly and said” Look at yourself you whore, getting all excited just by sucking me…take off your panties” You obeyed him. Then you felt his boot against your cunt, he was rubbing his boot against your clit. You were moaning uncontrollably and that sent vibration on his cock which made him loose his mind, he was now lying totally against the table and moaning loudly. You brought your hand again up to his abdomen and started massaging but it also supported you since you were getting weak in the knees after all the work that was going on between your legs. </p><p>He now wrapped his other leg against your shoulder to push you more towards him, you had been sucking him for a while now, it was all getting too much for both of you, he let out a strangled cry followed by a very loud moan and all his thick white liquid went down your throat, you both stayed like that for quite a while, he was catching his breath but you couldn’t with his cock still inside your mouth, he then let go of your shoulder with his other leg and the one working up between your legs had stopped too leaving you unsatisfied. He rose up from the table and said” You are really good at this darling, I don’t think I can wait for our wedding night.” With that he pulled you on the table and laid you down.<br/>” What kind of gentleman am I if I leave my wife unsatisfied hmm?” You knew he was insane but you really wanted him, after all the running and getting hurt by other variants you wanted to be relaxed and feel alive for a moment, and you knew he was not going to kill you unless you give him what he wants. He took off his already pulled down pants, then he pulled down your panties which were on your knees. </p><p>He pushed open your legs and came up to your face level to give you a hungry kiss, both your tongues danced together and you ran your hands over his well-built back. After minutes of kissing he went down and sucked your sweet spots making you moan like crazy and finally he stopped at your breasts and started sucking on your left nipple hardly and playing with the other one between his fingers, then he switched giving other nipple the equal attention, After having enough of your breast he rose up and said” I want all of you darling, I want to taste every inch of you” after that he went back and started kissing down to your crotch, and pulled back, placing both your legs on either side of his shoulder, he started kissing your inner thighs slowly and finally he was over your lips, you could feel his hot breath, he brought his one hand up and opened your lips.</p><p>” So wet for me, I’ll make you moan for me darling, OH god you are throbbing my love..” Your face turned red “Eddie you tease too much.” You said, you looked down and he was staring at you with a grin and suddenly licked your hard clit, you moaned loudly not breaking eye contact with him. He started kitten licking you with his tongue and then sucked on your hard nub still looking at you right in the eye, he pushed two fingers in your vagina and finger fucked you, you were moaning, you brought your one hand to tweak your one nipple and other to push Eddie’s head more to increase the pleasure. After a while of all this heavenly experience you felt a knot build in your stomach as he pushed another finger in, you fell back and started massaging your breasts...”EDDIE IM GONNA….I AANH-and you squirted all over his face, He still didn’t stop and started licking all your cum off of your cunt. The overstimulation made you crazy. ” Such a tasty dessert, all for me”.</p><p>He came back up and made you taste yourself on his mouth while kissing, you felt his erect member against your cunt, he started teasing you again with his tip on your clit, ”Fuck me Eddie” you said ,he grunted and bit down on your neck and said ”Beg for it”…”PLEASE DADDY FUCK ME AAH---” that sent him off and before you knew he was inside you, fucking you like a monster he is, He started pinching your hard nipple and his other hand was rubbing your clit furiously, making you go crazy, with every thrust you both moaned loudly, every inmate now could possibly hear both of you making love. He increased his already fast pace and you both were close, you again felt the familiar knot build up ”Fill me up DADDY” you screamed “OHH YES daddy’s gonna fill you up, make you round and full with my babies inside you, “he grunted,  he gave your clit a gentle pinch and that made you cum all over his dick and then you felt his hot liquid completely fill you up. </p><p>Both of you stayed like that for a while, he collapsed on you, his head resting on your breasts, with his cock still inside you, not wanting one drop of his seed to go to waste. He sucked on one of your nipple and licked it “I guess I’ll have to share them after nine months from now with our baby, but till then they’re all mine, YOU are mine.” he said with a tired voice.” I’m all yours Eddie” you both smiled at each other and then drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story hasn't went much further in this chapter,there's just more smut :-P.I am planning on writing more of this story, i can assure you guys that my story wouldn't end a tragedy.I'm not a writer,but after reading all the Eddie gluskin fan fictions...most of them ended badly,i just want him to have a good ending for once.I would appreciate some comments too.Enjoy loves!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, slightly tired…probably by all the action last night. You were lying on the hard surface of the table; Eddie was above you. You both were covered by a thin cloth but were naked underneath. You could feel his hot, soft breath on your bare chest, you started stroking his hair lovingly and thought to yourself how could such a sweet creature do those ungodly things. You heard him say something under his sleep, he was afraid, afraid of someone.</p><p> “Please don’t hurt me…stop”. He cooed softly. </p><p>You pulled him closer to your chest and started caressing his back “I’m here now Eddie no one can hurt you”. He seemed to calm down a bit, then he looked up at you, taking your face in his hands he said with watery eyes” Darling…You didn’t leave me.” You lightly kissed his nose.</p><p>“Wherever we go…we go together. “You said. He pulled you closer, now both your foreheads pressing “Please never leave me, you’re the only sanity I have…I wasn’t always like this, I was tortured, raped by my own…”He bursted into tears, he was having a complete breakdown in front of you. You hugged him tightly telling him everything was okay and you were there for him. He looked at you with tired eyes. You both stayed like that until he was normal again.</p><p> “I think we should clean up.” You said, he slightly chuckled and nodded, picking you up in bridal style, you both then entered a room which was better than the others, better lit and sophisticated. He then took you to a bathroom, there was a bathtub. He sat you down on the edge of the tub, Eddie started filling the tub with water, until done, he helped you get in. <br/>It felt so good to feel the warmth against your bare body. You then felt him enter the tub behind you. Shifting forward you gave him some space to adjust. You rested the back of your head against his chest, feeling the calm motion of rising and falling as he breathed.</p><p> You felt extremely carefree and safe with him. You felt him shift your hair to one side, he slowly stared kissing your neck, “What are you doing?” you giggled.” I just can’t get enough of you.” He replied with low voice. His other hand was reaching down your torso, slightly massaging, finally his hand was over your core. He started massaging your inner thighs, his fingers traced your lips and opened you wide, he circled his index finger on your clit knowing its your most sensitive spot.</p><p>” Oh Eddie…. you drive me crazy!” you moaned. His other hand was on your breast, lightly pulling your nipple, you moved your head to side giving him more access, he was biting your earlobe gently. You could feel his erection against your lower back, taking the advantage you started moving your hips in response he growled lowly…You placed your hand over his which was stroking your clit, signaling to take it slowly. The rolling of your hips was becoming too much for him “And you make me sane.” He cooed. You stopped his hand which was on your core.” What’s wrong? Did you not like that darling...?” “I want to please you too.” You replied to which he made a confused face.” Come, I’ll show you.”</p><p> You grabbed his hand and went to bedroom. You pushed Eddie’s chest to lay him down on the bed. You climbed over him, both your mouths over other’s sexual parts. (69 :-*) You took his member in your mouth and started sucking. Then you felt him grab your hips to lower you down” AH Darling, you’re such a sin.” He moaned to which you smirked. His tongue was magically working on your cunt and so was yours on his cock. You both were moaning from the pleasure but were muffled by the business of your mouth. You could feel yourself getting closer to the climax, the way his hips were slamming in your mouth you could tell Eddie was close too. After a while you both climaxed in each other’s mouth. Eddie pulled you up in his arms and kissed you hungrily. <br/>“I’m so exhausted” you said in a tired voice. “Let’s rest for a while, we can shower again later.” He said,</p><p> “This time we are only showering, nothing else.” you said raising an eyebrow, he replied with a smile and a nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried so hard not to involve smut in this chapter but oh boy, I am messed up. I hope you guys like the direction I’m taking this story in. Enjoy darlings!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adjusting and shifting in bed you were expecting to feel the warmth of another body against you, but instead to felt nothing. Nervously you opened your eyes and you were alone lying in bed and Eddie was sitting on the edge with his back towards you. He was very still, his rapid breathing making his shoulders rise and fall, his head bent down. You could sense something was wrong, silent Eddie was very threatening for you in this situation. </p>
<p>"Eddie…" you called out, as calm and gentle as possible. You got no response. Now you were getting quite worried for him and also for your own damn life, in order to survive you had to do everything he said, playing along with his delusional mind was your only option. </p>
<p>One mistake could put an end to your life so each move you made decided only one thing…life or death. All you could do was wait for the right moment and escape, Murkoff didn’t give a damn about their patients but what was going at mount massive right now could possibly attract attention and they could be exposed, to avoid that you knew this place was going down, so there wasn’t enough time left, you had to get out.</p>
<p>Carefully you approached him, your shaky hands finally made contact with his back. He jerked and pulled you to his lap by your neck. He started choking you, clawing at his hand you attempted to loosen his hand but his grip was too strong. There was pure hatred in his eye and you knew it wasn’t for you. <br/>“Whore.” He snarled, at this point you felt life running out from your body, you had to do something. “E..Eddie…..Its me…y/n.” you choked out. His eyes softened; his choking hand were now at your waist pulling you to sit at his lap.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Darling, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he said burying his face in your chest. You brought your hands to his head, calming him down. Feeling wetness on your chest you pulled away to look at him, his puffy red eyes weakly looked at you.</p>
<p>“What is it Eddie?” you asked rubbing away the tears on his cheek with your thumb.” I want it all to stop.” He said weakly. Morphogenic engine did fuck him up, you thought to yourself, before it he was actually a fine gentleman, he did murder his father and uncle but to your eyes that was fair enough, what sort of monster rapes his own child, they got what they deserved but you felt bad for Eddie, after being through so much at a very young age anyone could get traumatized, but the worst part was he was sent to this hellhole to get treated and they turned him into a fucking monster. With as much you wanted to leave him and escape mount massive, a part of you felt sympathic towards him, you wanted to help him, god you though you were going insane. You were pulled from your thought when he suddenly pressed his lips on yours, the kiss was a lot gentler than before, like it meant something, surprised you pulled away. He placed both his rough hands on your cheek.</p>
<p>“Darling… promise me, you would never leave. I know there is something wrong with me, I can’t think straight. But please always be with me, you are all I have, all I want, all I need. You are my only Sanity.” He said the last part with a whimper, you were taken aback by his words. The Eddie Gluskin, who mutilated men just some hours ago, forced you to suck his cock which you enjoyed, was at your mercy and to your notice he was talking like a normal person.</p>
<p>“Darling?” he said with concern in his eyes, you were unable to form any sentences at this point. Sane Eddie wasn’t a part of your plan, but the thought that he would be hurting you less relieved you.<br/>“I-I would never leave you, why would you think that…I love you Eddie” you replied with a smile. His eyes brightened up at your last words, he pulled you again in a hug. You rested you chin on top of his head.</p>
<p>“I want you to know that I would never let anything happen to you, my love” his muffled voice came from him since his face was buried in your chest. You thought of taking advantage of this moment and his better mood.</p>
<p>“I know that you can protect me, but please listen to me with a clear mind” his ears perked, with full attention,” this place is full of maniac and I even heard that Walrider was loose, even the strongest man in the world would be unable to beat him Eddie, if he gets to us everything is over, you wouldn’t want that, would you?” he shook his head eagerly, your plan was going alright, “I suggest that we leave this place and start a new life in the outside world, it is pointless to live here”. You said. His hands were now at your shoulders “I would never want anything bad happen to you y/n and I am aware of the fact that this place is not fit for raising our children, I think it is best that we start a life outside.” The joy you were feeling was immense, this went way easier than you imagined. Suddenly his hands slided from your shoulder to your neck, lightly tightening. “But if you even think of leaving me…I would hate to hurt your pretty body, Darling” He said with a threatening tone.</p>
<p>“I wont Eddie” you said, to decrease the tension of the situation you leaned in for a kiss, which he returned passionately, you were losing your balance so you moved your hip unknowingly, which earned a moan from man before you. This only made him deepen his kiss. You could now feel his erection poking at your already bare cunt. His moans were music to your ears, they turned you on the most, his manly and masculine side usually faded when it came to being vocal but his actions and force were strictly masculine. You started rolling your hips more, the feeling of his clothed member against your clit was amazing, you could tell his pants would already be drenched by your juices and his precum. You both were moaning uncontrollably in each other’s mouth. After some minutes you both pulled away to catch your breath.</p>
<p>“Eddie” you moaned</p>
<p>“You little minx…This time you’re going to work for it” he said with a low seductive voice and leaned back with support of his hands, he was fully clothed and you were stark naked and oh the things that did to you. Eagerly you unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, to which he gasped. He was completely erect, precum oozing out from his tip, you gave his cock a few gentle strokes before guiding it to your cunt. He was watching every move you made with half lidded eyes. You slightly rubbed his tip with your clit and finally you pushed him down your hole, you slowly lowered yourself down, he was fucking big, it took you quite a while to get his whole length inside, slowly you started moving, feeling every inch of his member, you brought your hands to his chest unbuttoning his shirt. You placed your hands on his bare muscular chest for support, he did nothing but stare at your hungry eyes with pure lust, his hands still behind him, his hips still, only his expression was dripped with desire.</p>
<p>You picked up your pace, he felt incredibly good inside, hitting at all your right spots. Suddenly he held your hips, stopping them, “Now now darling I know you are eager, but take it slow.” He said. But you couldn’t take it anymore, he knew that and he loved teasing you. Obeying him you went back to your older pace, you pulled your hands from his chest and started massaging your breasts and playing with your nipple. You glided your other hand to your clit, working your index finger over it. He raised his eyebrows to the view that was in front of him.” Do you want me to do that for you darling?” he said with a seductive voice All this made you lose your mind; the pace was so slow but god it felt good.</p>
<p>“Please Eddie.” You begged, now stroking your clit harder. “Oh, how you crave me, sweetheart.” He said biting his lower lip. Then you realized he was playing with you, and you fucking fell for it. But you also knew how to play games, an evil idea came to your mind which made you smile to yourself.</p>
<p>You brought the hand on your breast to his balls, massaging them gently, and you started moving your hips in the most erotic manner. His expression changed into a surprised one.</p>
<p>“Wha-What are you…Aahn~” with that his head fell back from the pleasure. You continued your delicious torture and it was working. His head rose back with a loud moan. You could tell he was struggling, he wanted to fuck you hard, put his mouth on your breasts, but he started his little game and he had to finish it.” Oh Darling. “he moaned.</p>
<p>You started to work on his balls firmly now, and picked up your pace slightly, seducing him was your last option now, you threw back your head and massaged your boobs. The whole show you put in front of him was too much, he couldn’t take it anymore. He came to you, taking you in his strong arms, his lips attacking all the sweet spots on your neck, his one hand around your waist and other working skillfully on your clit. Your pace was now quite fast, your breasts bouncing with your motion. He grabbed your jaw, forcing your eyes to meet, you both leaned in for a hungry kiss, his then still hips were now moving with you, making his cock go deeper and hit your g-spot. You both pulled away from the kiss but lips still a bit distanced, moaning and breathing hot air into each other’s mouth. His icy blue eyes were right at yours, eyebrows furrowed. He then started attacking your nipples kneading them between his teeth. His pace became inhumane, you both were at your highs, you finally climaxed and after few more thrusts he filled you up with a long moan.</p>
<p>You fell totally limp over him, your face on his shoulder, hands around his neck. He gently massaged your back, trying to soothe you. He then finally pulled out, bending backwards to lie down taking you with him in his arms. You rested your head on his chest, both of you still catching your breath, “We will never get enough of each other.” He said. You chuckled and answered,<br/> “Never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t help but notice that all my chapters end after smut lol. I think I have a fucked-up mind which needs to be washed with holy water. I’m an artist so would you guys want me to draw NSFW art of Eddie x reader. If yes then let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an important chapter for reader's view, since she finally realizes what she exactly feels.(You guys, I swear I tried so hard from not writing smut in this chapter, but this is who I am *sighs* anyways i guess most of my chapters will be containing smut). Happy reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After couple of hours of rest, you both got ready to leave. There were a lot of thoughts going on in your head, you were so confused...you planned on staying with Eddie for a while to be safe, give him everything he wanted so he wouldn't kill you, play along his delusional mind, and when you had the chance you were going to leave him.</p>
<p> But his words kept repeating in your head, that you are everything he has and you are making him sane and for a matter of fact he hadn't hurt you since your first night together. He was thinking rather clearer than before but his other side showed up soon enough, and you had to be careful about it. You too noticed all the changes in him, but if you were going to help him you had to go all the way, he could snap anytime again and break you in half. You thought it was better to not take any risks and stick to the original plan, just wait for the right moment and RUN. </p>
<p>In the corner of the room you saw Eddie fidgeting with something on table, you asked him curiously, "Is everything alright, love?" He looked back at you with a warm smile "It’s nothing darling, I was just thinking we were making a right decision or not, I mean it’s not safe for you out there with all those monsters." Oh god no he was your only ticket out of this shitty place, this was not the time he changes his mind, you went to him cupping both your hands on his face. </p>
<p>“OH, love I know how much you care about me, but staying here any longer is a BIG mistake, and I want you to know Eddie that I trust and love you with every inch of myself and you wouldn't let anyone hurt me". The words coming out of your mouth shocked the man before you and even yourself. Was it the act you put up to be alive or the affection that you felt for him but denied to accept? "Darling you absolutely have no idea how much your words mean to me. You are right, we should leave right at this moment" you did nothing but nod in response, slightly confused with your own self.</p>
<p> Both of you left the place, Eddie kept you close, keeping you behind him. You were scared to death as you clung to his arm but to your surprise the variants who followed you around, were now hiding in the corners. The plan was going alright till now, as he kept you safe from the variant and it was sure that with only his help you could get out, but only thing worrying you was what if he snaps all of a sudden. To prevent that unfortunate situation, you behaved and acted accordingly. Some of the variants were brave enough to approach you two, but backed off as Eddie snarled towards them.</p>
<p>It had been a while walking, the places you had been through were now even more gory, you noticed every place as you both pass by. The fear of Walrider was also a reason you were shaking. Eddie noticed your uneasiness, he placed a hand on your back to calm you down, you got startled, "Darling, it's alright I'm here. Nothing will happen to you." he said with a warm smile and placing a loving kiss on your forehead. you felt like a jerk, for lying to him about getting him out with you, he was nothing but a way for ONLY you to get out, but you couldn't do anything about it, it was the only choice you had. Soon you heard yelling and screaming in the distance, your body was shaking violently now, and you could see Eddie was also scared but not for himself...but for you. </p>
<p>"Darling, I need you to hide." You responded with a shaky nod. You entered a room and got in one of the lockers, placing your hand on your mouth to muffle you heavy breathing. You heard shouting from outside and some of them were from Eddie too. But you could make out sounds of three different men, that meant two variants were attacking Eddie. You were worried about Eddie, but then if he is engaged right now you didn't have to deal with him anymore and plus you could get past through those two variants too, jackpot!</p>
<p> You got out of the locker as quietly as possible and tip toed your way out of the room, peeking you could see Eddie and the other two fighting. By now Eddie would have killed someone, but they were two. It was taking much time so you decided to just run and not look back, as you were about to go a painful shriek filled you ears, you saw one of them stab Eddie with sharp metal piece on his arm. He was getting beaten up by the other two now. </p>
<p>He finally fell on the ground and looked directly at you; mouthing 'Go'. Tears fell from your eyes as you realized how selfish you were being, a psycho was willing to give his life just to protect you and you were about to leave him to die.</p>
<p> It was the time for you to make the right decision, you grabbed a nearby rod and bolted towards them from behind, striking one in the head and pierced the other in the chest. Eddie just laid there breathing heavily. You placed his head on your lap, gently stroking his hair. "Eddie..." you said feeling ashamed. "Da... Darling you should've left; I don’t think I can...hah...protect you now. “he weakly said. His words made you feel more and more guilty about what you were going to do. He seemed really sane at that moment, if he even was going to snap, you could calm him down, after all, you had fallen for him too...</p>
<p>"Eddie all your life people had mistreated you and didn't even try to help you, you came to me when those monsters were getting you in the engine, I was helpless, if I had tried anything Blaire would've made my life hell. But this time, I'm not going to leave you behind. I'm not letting you die here, if we have to die, we will die together." You meant every word you said, you accepted the love you felt for the man in your arms. Tears fell from his eyes and he kissed you. "I don't deserve you Darling “. bringing your hand to cup his face, "You deserve all the happiness in the world".</p>
<p>There were some footsteps coming from the distance, "Let's find a room for now, you need to rest." You helped him get up, there was a room in the corner which seemed safe. It was small room with a cot and thankfully no one was there. </p>
<p>As you entered you locked the door and helped Eddie get on the cot. He was bleeding from the cut on his arm, but it wasn't that serious. You cleaned the wound and tore a part of your shirt to cover it. “You should rest now.” You got no reply so you looked up, he was looking at you with the brightest loving eyes, unfamiliar with that look on his face, you made a confused look, he brought his hand to stroke your cheek and said “I love you so much Darling.” His words made you blush, “ I love you too Ed, but you do really need to rest now, you said giving him a genuine smile, he shifted on the cot “You should rest too Darling, you’d be exhausted after walking so much.” He was not wrong, your ankles were throbbing with pain now, so you joined him, pulling the sheets up. He pulled you close, you snuggled in his chest. You both drifted to a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>Being quite afraid to wake up, you thought of how Eddie would be, since he was not so clear headed when he woke up. You tried not to move much, his arms were around you, lifting your head you looked up at him, to your surprise he was looking right at you but that maniac stare wasn’t there, his face was rather gentle. </p>
<p>“Eddie, are you Okay?” you asked feeling a bit terrified that he could snap. “Yes love, I’m feeling alright now, just couldn’t sleep much…and you looked very peaceful while sleeping, I didn’t want to miss that.” He said slightly touching your nose. His loving words made you blush even harder. He leaned in to give you a gentle kiss, which eventually turned into passionate one. You felt his hand slide in your shirt and palming your breast. You moaned in the kiss and pulled away. “We can’t do it right now Eddie, you haven’t recovered.” He frowned at you. His hand was still working under your shirt. </p>
<p>“Maybe we could do something else.” he suggested with a smirk. You got slightly suspicious by his intentions.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” you asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled devilishly and bit your bottom lip. “I was wondering what would you if you ever felt aroused when I wasn’t around.” You still didn’t make out what he was intending to say, you couldn’t reply but just made a confused face to which he chuckled and said. “Oh, my innocent little darling, I’m saying how would you satisfy yourself when I wouldn’t be there for you. A good husband has to work too, right? </p>
<p>Now it was getting quite clear what he meant, you were completely surprised by him questioning you this, your face was getting redder and redder, you stuttered, “I-I don’t …. know…” he chuckled again lowly, “I guessed you didn’t, let me teach you my love.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” you exclaimed, he shifted you to lay on your back and your body half on his. One of his hand pulled up your shirt and other unbuttoned your pants. “Eddie this isn’t necessary.” His hand now started to slide in your panties slowly and other on your breast. “It is necessary y/n, just relax and focus.”  You moaned as you felt his finger on your womanhood. His leg pushed your one leg aside to open you wider. He slowly started stroking your pussy.</p>
<p>“Think about me darling, of what I do to you…How I drive you crazy when we make love.” His words were dripping with lust…he took your hand and guided it, his hand was over yours making circles around your clit. His hand now left yours, he pushed two fingers inside you, making you arch your back.” Maybe I could buy you a vibrator to have a proper orgasm, mmmm or maybe we could use it during our sessions, give your other hole equal attention too…”</p>
<p>“Eddie” you moaned loudly, he then pushed his finger in your mouth, muffling you to make noises, you sucked on them lewdly. “ Oh darling or I could buy you another one too which you could put in your mouth and suck on it just like this, imagining it’s my cock right darling?” you nodded eagerly still sucking on his fingers as he fingered you and your own hand working on your sensitive nub. </p>
<p>You placed your hand on his crotch, to which he pinched your nipple, you cried out in pleasure and pain, “Don’t forget darling it’s about your learning.” Oh, what a fucking tease, you thought to yourself. His fingering pace now increased “You could use a clit vibrator too so you don’t have to work with your hands so much, Ohh I could gift you a whole sex toy set darling, I can’t wait to use every one of them on you.” His dirty words driving you crazy, you wanted to scream in pleasure but were muffled. You started rolling your hips against his finger needily “Oh you little minx…I know you are enjoying this little treatment but are you learning?” you were too lost in the pleasure, he gently squeezed your clit, to which you squeaked a little, ”I asked you a question darling” his tone was amusing, he was enjoying the torture he was giving you so much.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes Sir.” He replied with a chuckle, “Good girl”. After few minutes you felt your orgasm building, “Eddie…I-I’m” he cut you off” Yes…go on darling don’t hold back, come for your lover, for your Eddie…”, you finally came with a loud moan. After the lovely experience you were breathing heavily, he rolled you on his chest, you rested your head still trying to catch your breath. He ran his fingers through your hair. You thought to yourself how badly you had wanted to escape this man, but now you were madly in love with him, and he dangerously loved you back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all are satisfied with my writing. If there is anything that needs to be improved please do tell me, I will surely work over it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello darlings!<br/>I hope everyone is safe during this pandemic. I just wanted to ask that do you guys want me to continue this story, being a non-writer I am quite questionable about this story that if its worthy of continuing or not. Please do let me know for the same, and also if there is any change needed in the story.<br/>Love, Blue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late chapter, online classes are really stressing me out lately. <br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreadful thoughts filled your mind while sitting on the cot, watching the man you now loved with all your heart, sleep in peace. There were no fearful expressions on his face, it was the first time you saw his beautifully scarred face at such calm state.</p>
<p> Reaching out, you touched his scars… feeling sorry for him. A person who has been through so much since such a young age deserves some rest and love, a smile spread across your lips as you watched him hum and press his face gently against your palm. Suddenly you removed your hand away in trepidation as you thought about the uncertainty of leaving this place alive, or even if you did what if someone recognized your notorious serial killer lover? there were a lot of troubling questions going on in your head, but you focused yourself to make your first objective to escape mount massive alive with your precious Eddie. Feeling rough hands trailing up your arm, you were pulled out from your thoughts. He looked at you with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What is it darling”? Eddie asked with worried voice, you quietly giggle to yourself finding that rare emotion on his face quite amusing. The man who was keeping you on the tip of his knife, was now caring all of a sudden…you really didn’t know what changed him. Was it the physical contact he craved, or the emotional support you offered him, that made him fall for you that hard turning him nearly sane? Whatever it was you were absolutely touched by his solicitude.</p>
<p>“Darling! What’s the matter with you?” Eddie shook your arm this time, his expression even more confused… “It’s nothing Eddie, I’m just moved by the concern and love you’re showing me lately.” You assured him. His sighed after hearing your words.</p>
<p>“You gave me quite a fright there, I thought now YOU were going insane.” You both laughed at his comment… he pulled you closer to him, your foreheads touching “or maybe you are going mad in my love” you made a face and chuckled “you can do better than that.” he hummed playfully to your reply, his hands were travelling down your body…</p>
<p>“Oh, darling you have no idea what things I can do better” he groaned in the most seductive voice. This man has a way of making everything sensual, you thought to yourself, but you were also aware of the fact that both of you have to leave this asylum as earliest as possible. Already there was immense amount of time wasted, since most of it you two were “busy”. It was obvious that Eddie was lucid enough for a long time now, but taking a risk would be foolish, so with a soft tone you said “Eddie, I understand that spending years in this asylum would have made you starving for physical intimacy, but I think we have had enough of that…lets save some for outside this shithole and for that, we have to leave..” you tried to be as calm and loving as possible, but his eye were slightly twitching…his face was totally unreadable, it was like he was having a war with his own thoughts, and you hoped that the saner side would win.</p>
<p> His silence was very frightening, veins in his neck were popping. Large hands which were at your waist were now coming to your throat, but shaking violently, his finger encircle you throat but weren’t squeezing as tightly as they should which relieved you. Taking the opportunity, you lightly took his hand that was on your throat to which he flinched as his eyebrows knitted together in anger and confusion. Bringing his hand upward, you softly kiss on his knuckles. He seemed to soften a little and he took in deep breaths.</p>
<p>“You did good” you said and pecked his lips. He embraced you tightly and cooed “thank you”.<br/>
Both of you pulled away and smiled. </p>
<p>To your horror, you heard distant gunshots and screaming. Both jerked up and were at your feet now. Looking at each other in absolute horror. “We have to leave, now!” he firmly said. You nodded and followed him out. Carefully you walked through the hallway not attracting any unwanted attention. </p>
<p>Suddenly you heard gunshots from a nearby room. You both crouched slightly, and peeked in, there were soldiers mindlessly shooting over people and even shooting at the pile of dead bodies. They weren’t even checking if the person is insane or not, just killing everyone in front of them. Why wouldn’t they, seeing the mess, anyone could lose their mind and this was an insane asylum with even deadlier variants, so why would they take any chance? It was your bad luck that you were the sane one and even turned the monster sane. You turned to see Eddie who was literally shaking and panicking. “Eddie!” you said quietly to get his attention…He looked at you like an afraid child, “I-I don’t want to die y/n, after finally having what I always wanted. I could have happily died back there… but now that I know you love me back…I cannot lose you.” he half cried.</p>
<p>“You are not dying, alright? We are getting out of here alive” you said grabbing his hand firmly to comfort him. He nodded to your words hopefully. Without making any sound you both successfully made it out of that hallway. After walking for quite a while, you got lost again and Eddie being at his lowest couldn’t tell either where you were. Finally, a sickening smell of rotting corpse entered your nose. This smell was everywhere but this one was far too strong.</p>
<p> Coming into a room you noticed it was some kind of gymnasium, as soon as you looked up your stomach turned, bile was collecting in your throat. Innumerable bodies were hanging from the ceiling which were attached to a pulley system. You noticed that they were all naked and…had fake breasts sewed on their chest, most nauseating was that all their manhoods were cutoff as if they were made to be a woman. And then it struck you who was so much devoted to the idea of finding the “perfect” bride. You looked at Eddie who was as shock as you looking at the bodies, mouth agape and eyebrows arched. Then he looked at you, disgust clear on his face…but the way you looked at him made him confused, his eyes were getting unfocused again..<br/>
“Eddie…. Did you…” you quietly said, He still had no clue, “did I wha-- “then his expression suddenly changed to a mix of fear, sadness and realization. He started hyperventilating and brought both his hands to his forehead. </p>
<p>“No.. no…no, no, no! why would I do that? Why would I do that? Why would I do that?!!” he fell to his knees repeating the words again and again. Gunshots were getting closer now, you had to make a decision immediately. You knelt down before Eddie to be at his level. You took his face in both your hands “Listen to me Eddie! I don’t care if you did this or not, but I am sure that you are not a monster, THEY made you one…it’s not your fault. And now you are a different man, a better man.” The last sentence made him look up “You think so?” he asked with a breaking voice. “I know so” You replied with a smile. Gunshots were now dangerously close.” We have to go!” You said panicking. You both rushed out and ran to the long hallway.  Unfortunately, soldiers in black were coming from that direction too. </p>
<p>That left you two with the only option, that was the room. Locking the door behind you started checking for the other way out to your horror there were none. Many footsteps could be heard coming closer. There was no chance of going out either, they would shoot you both at once. They were now banging and pushing at the door.<br/>
“please don’t kill us, we are not like the others!” you yelled. There was a silence for some seconds, but they started pushing the door again to open it, now there was no chance of survival. Losing all the hope you looked at Eddie, who already had teary eyes. Standing in the corner watching you.</p>
<p>“Come here darling “he said with pain in his voice and arms open. You slowly went to him, he took you in his arms and turned you to the corner so that his large body protected you from whatever that was coming, and placed his chin on your head.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Eddie” You whimpered in his chest heartbroken.<br/>
“Shhh..Shhh it’s alright, you did the best you could do for me, A person like me doesn’t deserve to live this long anyways…at least I get to die in the arms of the person I love.” He sadly smiled.</p>
<p>“I wanted to live with you, grow old with you” you cried. He pulled away and looked in your eyes.<br/>
“I know, we got so close to have a happy life…” he cooed. “so close” you whispered, you both shared a kiss for the last time. It was the most gentle and meaningful kiss, you held him closer so that even after dying you could be together on the other side, if there is.<br/>
Although these were the last moments of your life, you were going to feel bullets piercing your body, but being in his embrace made you feel safe and secure. You no longer felt any panic or fear. You both pulled away for the last time.</p>
<p>“I love you” He said.<br/>
“I love you too, Eddie.” You cooed.</p>
<p>The door burst open and gunshots were heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a Cliffhanger! We are nearly at the end of the story...since its a cliffhanger I wont keep y'all waiting for too long ;-) <br/>And be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>